Diablo Duo at Kaleido Stage
by AlterGenesis-X
Summary: [Chapter 1] Kaleido Stage has been on a wave of success led by Layla and Sora. One day, Rosetta is offered by Kalos to return to Kaleido Stage, but on one condition. What is that condition? How will it affect Kaleido Stage?


**Disclaimer: **In no way do I, AlterGenesis-X own the **Kaleido Star **series. It is a franchise owned by ADV in North America. In addition, in no way can this fan fiction be used for profit. Any characters not originally introduced in the **Kaleido Star **series, are copyrighted separately by myself.

**Kaleido Star**

Diablo Duo at Kaleido Stage

**Author's Notes: **This story takes place in random point in the Kaleido series. This story could happen at any point in the story, except what happens after the particular part changes into this fiction. Just use your imagination.

**Stage One: **The Return

Kaleido Stage is as popular as ever. Led by Layla Hamilton and the rising star Sora Naegino the future looks bright for Kaleido. After Rosetta had left Kaleido to work on her techniques, she had improved greatly and decided to make a return to Kaleido Stage. Kalos agreed to make an extension on her old contract. Although, it was on one condition.

Of course, Rosetta was not one to pass up on her opportunity to be reunited with Sora and she agreed to Kalos' terms. Rosetta sent Sora letters that she would return. Sora, Mia and Anna were overjoyed at the fact that Rosetta would be finally joining them at Kaleido Stage. She would arrive from France to join with them today. Sora was jumping around full of energy, preparing a welcoming party for her.

"Yay! Rosetta's coming back today!"

Mia and Anna looked at all the things Sora had prepared. Balloons, a cake, confetti, everything you could imagine. It was almost like a birthday party.

"Hey, Sora, don't you think this is a bit much?"

"Of course not! It'll show how much we want Rosetta here!

"I guess so."

Just then, a taxi pulled up to Kaleido Stage. The door opened and out came Rosetta with a huge smile on her face. She noticed Sora.

"Sora!"

"Rosetta!"

They came running to each other and hugged each other. They jumped up and down in excitement.

"It's so good to see you! We prepared a welcome party for you!"

"For me?"

"Of course! You're one of our friends!"

Rosetta smiled.

"Thanks!"

They all laughed. Just then, the other door to the taxi opened. A lean figure stepped out. It was a young man. He had the same color hair as Rosetta, but it was shorter. He was wearing a black suit, with a red shirt. He had a pair of sunglasses that covered his eyes. He had a very serious expression on his face. Sora leaned in and whispered to Rosetta.

"Hey, who's that?"

Rosetta looked back.

"Oh, him? He's my brother…"

Sora stood back with her hands in a shocked position.

"EHHHH! Your brother?"

"Well, yeah, but he's my half-brother. His name is Raymond Passel."

Anna stood listening to the conversation.

"Raymond, huh?"

Sora began waving to him.

"Raymond! Come over here!"

Raymond looked over to Sora who waving at him. He slowly walked over to them, with his hands in his pocket. Sora was still smiling.

"Raymond! We were just talking about you! Nice to meet you. I'm Sora Naegino."

"Raymond Passel."

"Hey, Raymond, can I call you Ray?"

"Why?"

"Raymond seems too formal! Ray sounds way cooler!"

Ray was a little irritated at how bubbly this girl was.

"Whatever."

Sora clasped her hands together.

"Alright then!"

Ray looked at the other two girls standing there. Mia and Anna were both a little startled at his glare. They looked at him and stuttered with something to say.

"Um…I-I'm Anna Heart."

"And…I-I'm Mia Guilliem."

Ray nodded at them and began to walk off. Anna asked Rosetta.

"So, what is your half-brother doing here, anyway?"

"He's come to perform at Kaleido Stage, as well."

"WHAT? Why?"

"Well, Kalos told me to bring him as part of my contract."

"What exactly does he do?"

"Diablos, of course!"

"Oh, I see."

Anna thought to herself. _"That guy is going to be on Kaleido Stage? Man, it looks like he hasn't laughed in years." _ Mia looked at Anna.

"Hey, Anna, something wrong?"

Anna was snapped out of her thought.

"Uh…no, it's nothing."

Sora jumped into the conversation.

"Okay then! Let's go celebrate Rosetta's return!"

They thrust their hands into the air.

"YEAH!"

**End Stage One**


End file.
